1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harvester for pickling cucumbers ("pickles") and more particularly to an improved harvester that fits in a conventional tractor mounted running gear and employs rotating cushioned paddles along with pinch rollers for improving the yield of smaller fruit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cucumber harvesting machines convey cucumbers and vines to counter-rotating pinch rollers, which draw the vines through the rollers but resist passage of fruit through the rollers. Such machines are relatively successful in separating larger pickles (sizes 3 and 4) from the vines. However, such machines have been less than satisfactory in separating a high percentage of small pickles (sizes 1 and 2) from the vines. This is particularly disadvantageous, because small pickles are quite desirable.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved pickle harvester that can be mounted in the frame or running gear of a conventional tractor mounted harvester and economically improves the harvest of small as well as large cucumbers, with a high percentage yield and low amount of damage to the fruit.